Until It's Gone
by Quiet.crash
Summary: Denmark has been in love with Norway for a long time but after Norway says something really stupid he has to give up. Soon it'll turn out his feelings were not entirely onesided but will it be too late? Dennor, Nedden, rating for some swears.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is a requested story for** thenordic5forever96**, thank you, dear and I hope you'll like it!**

**Enjoy!**

**/txtbreak/**

The meeting was finally over.

Denmark groaned happily stretching his sore muscles. Then he gathered quickly all his belongings and packed them neatly into his suitcase. Which was next slung over his shoulder.

'Hey Denmark, we're going drinking to relax after this torture! You gonna come with us?' cried Prussia. He came to the meetings as a vital part of Germany and nobody asked any questions, he was tender on the matter and Ludwig was really protective over his boisterous brother, despite claiming his irritation on every possible occasion.

Denmark was tempted, very much so, but he caught a glimpse of Norway leaving already and he shook his head.

'Nah, sorry man, next time! Gotta do something!' he said and Prussia grinned knowingly.

'Good luck then, sucker!' he said and Denmark waved his hand goodbye already running to catch up to Norway.

He found him on the way to the parking lot. The smaller nation was walking calmly towards the rented cars that were to take the participants of the meeting to the airport. Yes, Germany was a very good planner.

'Hey Norway!' Denmark shouted catching up to him. Norway stiffened but said nothing. 'How you doing?' the Dane went on totally used to being treated like vapour. He knew he'd have to do a lot to get an answer out of his friend.

What he didn't know was that today Norway was feeling twice as annoyed as he was usually because Iceland, his little, rebellious brother, decided to ditch the Scandinavian family for Asians. Okay, so maybe he didn't out and say he wants out of here but after the meeting he decided to go for a walk with Hong Kong. Logically it was only natural that the two nations would hit it off because they were nearly only ones in their age category, with similar situations in their life, similar families and so on.

Whatever, Norway was a big brother and an extremely protective and stubborn one at that. And possessive as all hell.

That's why this time instead of listening to Denmark's continuous blabbering in silent amusement he suddenly stopped and threw the Dane a glare.

'Denmark, stop.'

The taller nation cut himself off mid-word and trained his worried gaze at his companion. 'Is something wrong?' he asked.

'Wrong? Nooo.' Norway said sarcastically. 'Nothing's wrong. Except that I'm trying to keep my head from exploding having to listen to your chatter without a break after enduring this goddamn meeting, not to mention Iceland leaving on his own with that Asian clown! So no, you annoying moron, I don't want to spend time with you, I don't even want to see you right now. What I want is to go home and have some peace already!'

That said the smaller nation stalked off towards the cars leaving Denmark standing on the pavement, shell-shocked.

Okay so the meetings were hell. Everybody was drained afterwards, there's no option of peace during those summits. But bearing that in mind, afterwards people usually tried to forget all about politics and personal and not animosities and acted like Christmas came early. No more quarrels, no more fighting, everyone tried to be as pleasant as possible and the day ended good. Even France and England acted civilly around each other and that was something.

So Norway's outburst was something uncalled for and Denmark felt rather hurt. Because while he understood that the other nation was tired and frustrated – so was he and everybody else and it didn't give Norway any rights to act like he had.

He called him annoying! Denmark snorted. He was trying to be nice to one of the closest people in his life. True that he could be overly affectionate sometimes but this time, this time he was sure he'd done nothing wrong. It was Norway who overreacted. Besides, he was capable of silence, he could've stopped talking, or turned his volume lower or whatever if Norway had just _told_ him what he wanted. But no, instead the icy man just let him talk until he couldn't take anymore and exploded. It wasn't Denmark who acted like an idiot here.

Not to mention Norway's sick possessiveness over Iceland. The kid has been their, yes, Norway _and_ Denmark's, responsibility for a long time, all true. But now he's had his independence, _from Denmark,_ for a couple of decades and he was doing very well. So why did Norway still have to flip when the youth did something without consulting him first? It was Iceland's life and his choices to make! Besides this friendship or whatever between the littlest Scandinavian and Hong Kong was easy to predict and Denmark had gone and made a thorough background check on the Asian long time ago. So he was protective too, so sue him. At least he wasn't so overbearing as Norway!

_Yes_, Denmark thought to himself turning on his heel and stalking off towards the bar he'd heard Prussia mention. _He's overbearing. And rude. And inconsiderate and self-centred. I tried. I tried really hard and really long to get him to open up. To accept me as something more. But I guess he only sees me as the annoying moron. Very well, I've had it. He doesn't want me so I'm not going to force him. He's not the only smart, courageous, brave, strong and attractive nation in the world, after all. _

Deep down he knew that after being in love – yes, in love – with Norway for as long as he's been (and that's around a three digit number in years) turning his eyes and heart on somebody else was not going to be easy, maybe even impossible, but he couldn't keep doing this to himself. He couldn't keep trying to win Norway because he feared it could never work and he wasn't about to end up alone, devoted to a man that won't even look at him.

Yes, Denmark decided now nearing the bar, hearing the cheery voices from inside, he was through with staying devoted to Norway. Now if an opportunity presented itself he would not say no.

Denmark pushed the door to the bar open and was met with a wall of sounds, smells and warmth that slammed into him suddenly. He inhaled deeply, grinned and stepped inside following the sound of Gilbert's loud voice.

Time for fun to begin.

**/txtbreak/**

_**Hetalia does not belong to me. It belongs to Himaruya**** Hidekaz**_

**Stay tuned, I'll try to update as fast as I can but it's going to take some time. Sorry but real life sucks.**


	2. Chapter 2

The bar was full of nations and humans alike, everybody having a good time, whether it was a drinking evening with colleagues from the office or a ritual night out after a day of arguing about the fate of the world, literally, the patrons crowding this little German bar in Berlin were all drinking and cheerful.

Denmark inhaled deeply closing his eyes briefly and then grinned. Nothing better than a good beer with his fellow friends after such an unpleasant day and... what happened after the Meeting.

Norway's words stung. His pride and his heart. But he knew that this time it was Norway who acted wrong. He had a brief urge to go after the man and check if he was okay but Norway said exquisitely not to bother him with his annoying presence.

It was easy, choosing between standing in the cold, Norwegian evening on his friend's doorstep for an hour and shouting himself hoarse only to be told to go away, and having fun with the other Nations.

Yeah, that was easy.

Gilbert spotted him first.

'Yo Den! You came after all?' he shouted over the crowd. He was already on his second beer but it'd take much more to make him at least woozy so the surprise, joy and concern in his eyes was obvious and sharp, there for Denmark to see.

'Yeah! Couldn't miss the party! There's little things that I'd prefer over your beer man, every excuse to get drunk on it is good!' he grinned. Prussia, as well as America, Finland and Sweden all regarded him carefully (he saw them plain as day checking him over) and gave him pats on the back as a welcome. Somebody thrust a beer into his hand and he took a deep breath, inhaling all the familiar scents of the bar.

He ginned widely and relaxed. He was ready to forget about Norway.

**/txtbreak/**

All along it was a very pleasant evening. The Dane was surrounded by people drinking, laughing, playing pool or darts and generally forgetting all about any concerns for the time being. He too went with the flow.

After a couple of hours he found himself sitting down to cool off a little in a more secluded part of the bar, right next to Belgium and her brother Netherlands though with his back to them, facing the dancing floor. Luxemburg was nowhere to be seen so Denmark supposed he was either somewhere else in the bar, which would be strange because his older siblings liked to keep an eye on him, or that he just never came. A more probable option, Iceland liked doing that too. In fact, has done so today and took Hong Kong with him.

Alas Denmark caught his breath and listened to the energetic woman trying to make her brother go with her and dance a little. However Netherlands blatantly refused stating that he had a drink and he was not risking anything by leaving it unattended only to go dance.

Denmark thanked gods that Nations were not affected by any weird pills that humans often would drug each other with on such occasions since he'd have fallen prey to such filthy shenanigans million times. He was used to drinking the Classic style, as he liked to call it, meaning like people drunk on Viking expeditions and in great halls after a good victory.

Back then drugging a drink was a hard thing to do and no one really bothered unless they had a really vile plan. But even so the substance could easily be found if only the drinker paid his cup any attention.

Well that also was not something that Denmark did often but whatever, he was unkillable and nothing of the human stuff would harm him.

Anyway after nearly five minutes of Belgium's persuasions and he just had to take pity on the poor man sitting next to him and nursing that one glass.

He made a big show of turning in his seat and spotting them and grinned.

'And who is that! Bella, charming as always, and Lars! How's it going!' he said and the man shot him a grateful look.

Okay so to be honest Netherlands just looked at him a little less stony than usual but c'mon, they knew each other for a long time now, long enough to read each other like books.

'Mattias!' the woman exclaimed with a wide grin. 'Awesome, my friend! Brother here is just so stubborn and doesn't want to dance at all! Would you like to come?'

'Oh, no, I'll pass!' he laughed. 'Just got out of the floor and I think I'm good for the rest of the evening. I'm beat!'

'Getting old there, aren't you, hm?' she chuckled with mirth. 'I remember the times when you'd come first and leave the last one after a full night's party!'

'Hey I'm not _that_ old!' he cried with false hurt and followed her as she laughed.

Suddenly Hungary appeared next to them, a whirlwind of movement and colours.

'Bella!' she cried. 'Come with me there's something you must see!

Oh, hello Mattias, Lars!' she added upon spotting them. Belgium excused herself and they disappeared in the colorful masses of people.

Denmark sighed and relaxed into his seat.

'Nice evening, isn't it?' he said after a while to the silent man beside him. He wasn't really expecting any answear other than a grunt so it surprised him when Netherlands said back

'Yes, it is. A good way to unwind and spend lots of money. I have good bars too, you know.'

Denmark laughed.

'Oh yeah man, I remember. Those were some crazy times we had at your place!'

Netherlands gave him a little smile and Denmark grinned back. _Oh yeah, tonight's a great night!_ He thought to himself.

Soon the two nations were talking about everything mundane that came to their minds, sitting together and nursing their glasses.

**/txtbreak/**

When the Dane slid into his bed that night he could swear he hadn't felt so good and relaxed in a long time.

**/txtbreak/**

**Okay, first of all I'm sorry it took me so long, I'm crazy busy at school and dying from the mere thought of my piano exam which is on the next Tuesday. Therefore expect no writing done up until then but afterwards I promise I'll have much more time and I'm thinking a lot about this story so no worries.**

**Secondly, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Special thank you to **Ashaacorn **and** GothicKitty1313**!**

**See you all next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Despite his most sincere wishes Denmark couldn't, for some reason, act the same as always. Not during the party and not afterwards, especially since he was so worn out. This in turn meant that as soon as the usual two days meant for recuperation after a meeting were up he had Finland on his doorstep.

That wasn't surprising given how the Finn was a close friend, a brother even, to both him and Norway. What did surprise him was that he came alone.

'Well we did want to come, you know, all of us.' Tino admitted. 'But we decided that that would be unnecessary and overwhelming and most of all awkward so myself was chosen to come and talk to you. We are worried.' he stated firmly.

'Yeah, I thought so...' Denmark admitted popping open two bottles of beer.

'It's about Norway, right? He didn't come to the party and none of us missed how tense you were when you showed up. What happened?' the Finn asked training his sharp gaze on his tall friend, _willing_ him to speak.

'No beating round the bush, are you?' Denmark grimaced minutely, reluctant. They were both silent for a couple of minutes, Finland waiting for him to speak, Denmark unwilling to open his mouth.

'Mattias, you will tell me what's wrong.' the petite man said calmly with the undercurrent of steely determination in his voice. 'Or you will face the consequences. You are not going to like them.'

Denmark snorted earning himself a light glare and relented. There was no winning with Finland when he was in that particular mood.

'Okay so... you... know how I've been in love with him for... gods know how long now. What's it been? Three hundred years?' he begun hesitantly. Finland nodded, listening intently. 'Well after the last meeting he... was not exactly pleasant. And normally there would be no problem because he _can_ be nice but most of the time just doesn't want to. But this time it wasn't that he wanted to tease or something. He just... exploded at me about such petty things that I just... He wasn't fair, you know? He could've said something, anything, and I'd do everything in my power to aid him. But I'm not a damn mind reader, I don't know if his head's aching when he won't say anything. I'd have shut up the instant he alerted me to the problem.

And it's not something that _qualifies_ as a problem if Iceland decides to skip the party and go for a walk with that Hong Kong kid. He's old enough to do things on his own and that particular Asian is actually the best one for him, you know. It was kind of predictable that they'd become friends anyway.' Denmark went on. 'And Lukas just let me talk, let everything just build inside of him and when he was completely furious _then_ he started shouting.'

Finland frowned. Now he could see the problem. And it wasn't Denmark, by any means.

'So he pushed you away with more force than needed and you're hurt. Also, you're not going to him and begging for forgiveness, _which you shouldn't_' Finland assured quickly seeing the Dane opening his mouth 'so now what?'

Denmark was silent for a short while and the slowly spoke up.

'I decided it was holding us both back.' he said and the Finn blinked, uncomprehending.

'What was-'

'The... love thing.' Mattias grimaced.

'Love... thing? Mattias-'

'No, no just let me finish. It's been centuries, Finland. _Hundreds of years_. And for us time may not be flowing as fast as it is for our citizens but even for us a century is a long time...' he paused and then looked his friend dead in the eye, with sorrow so deep it hurt looking at. 'All that time and he's said nothing, done nothing that would indicate he's feeling the slightest bit the same as I. He treats me as a friend, a brother at most. And I just can't-' Denmark's eyes closed, threatening to overflow with tears he refused to shed.

'I can't do that anymore. I can't spend my life dedicated to him when he's so obviously not interested. I can't hold him back like that, I can't make myself take that anymore. It's hurting us both and I won't-

I have to let us both move on, you know?' he finished quietly, hunched under the weight of his feelings.

Finland stood up, his face twisted in sympathy and understanding and _pain_ for his friend and he pulled the Dane into a warm embrace, wanting, _needing_ to provide comfort.

'I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that it's happening to you, Denmark. I'd do anything to help but I can't, I-'

'I know, Finland, I know and you're already helping. You care and that means a lot to me. I just need to take my mind off of things, you know? I need to _not think_ for a while. And preferably to do that... away from him...' Denmark said, his voice barely a whisper threatening to break.

Finland tightened his arms and tucked his friend's head under his chin. He held him like this for a while and then let go feeling him place a hand on his chest.

He pulled away and sat back down following with his eyes the patterns on the coffee table giving Denmark time to compose himself.

'Thanks for coming and hearing me, Tino.' the Dane said finally breaking the silence. 'You can tell the others, just omit the... really unmanly … parts, please.' he smiled shakily and Finland grinned at him.

'You got that. Now you said something about America's new 'kickass' film that he gave you last week. How about we start with that?' he said and Denmark nodded enthusiastically. The time for confessions was over, now his mission in life was to grant Denmark his wish – not think about Norway for as long as he could.

Tomorrow he was going to meet up with Sweden, America and Prussia who were anxiously waiting for his report, and tell them what he learned. They were in for a real blow but he was confident that once they knew the problem they would help Denmark. Yes, the man had nothing to worry about, not with them at his back.

He brought more beer and some peanuts he found in the kitchen over while Denmark finished starting the CD. They settled on the couch and the rest of the night was spent on laughing at America's crazy ideas.

Finland left in the morning promising Denmark to visit again soon. He waved back and got into the cab.

He had a meeting to attend.

**/txtbreak/**

**Hello everyone! I hope you like this new chapter and I'll try and update this story once before New Years although that might not happen because I'm going away to my grandparents' and they don't have access to internet. No kidding.**

**Anyway let me wish you Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Stay happy and healthy and see you soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

For Denmark it was obvious that Finland had made good on his promise to help. And that he clued in the whole gang.

How?

For the last few weeks he's been smothered in their love. Was it watching stupid films with America or sauna/hockey with Finland or beers with Prussia or, dammit, woodworking with Sweden, he found himself having every second of his life covered securely. He was rarely alone and if so it was usually to work.

He was a hard-working, prospering country, after all.

But anyway he had to admit that as often as his friends could annoy the living daylights out of him when he really needed their help – they were there doing their 100% for him. And that meant a lot.

And that's how he found himself reasonably happy with a Norway-free mind (to an extent) sitting on the next World Meeting, listening absently to Australia's enthusiastic speech about some or another problem of his that he'd managed to solve, at the same time looking over his paperwork.

He was decidedly not looking at Norway.

Okay so maybe he sneaked a glance or two. But seeing how Norway never graced him with one look he told himself sternly to keep his gaze elsewhere.

He never caught the half-glances that were sent his way from the very object of his inner struggles.

Norway wasn't stupid. The opposite, actually. So after he cooled down having went home that month ago he had admitted to himself – he had acted like a douchebag.

He opted to ignore the whole incident believing that Denmark wouldn't be too upset and nothing would come out of it, as usual.

He was in for a surprise however when his friend didn't show up on his doorstep, as was in his habit, and furthermore, never called or wrote a message, nothing. There was complete and utter silence in the ether.

Considering his situation Norway deduced that the Dane is playing the 'silent-days' card. But if anyone was stubborn it would be the Norwegian. That's why he decided to let Denmark sulk his heart out, confident that after a certain amount of time needed passed he'd come back crawling.

Well, days came and went and soon a month has passed and Denmark was still absent. Not overworked or sick but just completely absent.

Like they were strangers.

And now here they were, sitting at the opposite sides of the conference table in Wellington, New Zealand, and Denmark spared him maybe three glances otherwise completely ignoring his existence in favor of speaking softly with Sweden and Netherlands having been seated next to them.

And so the meeting progressed with Denmark working out his papers or presenting his country's monthly balance or _whispering and giggling like schoolgirls with his neighbors._ And believe me or not it was the latter that had Norway's mood spiraling steadily downwards.

Had he been thinking straight he'd admit to himself that he had no idea _why_ exactly it irked him so much but he hadn't been thinking straight. He was sitting on the opposite side of the table, between Finland and Romania, and throwing progressively colder looks at the three nations.

No, actually. Because Denmark always had a running conversation with Sweden about some thing or another. However this was the first time that he's seen him pissing himself from suppressed laughter at what _Netherlands_ was saying, like he's been not fifteen minutes prior.

And then he caught his gaze.

**/txtbreak/**

Denmark grunted when he felt Sweden's elbow connecting with his ribs. His brotherly friend threw him a side glance and lifted his brow seeing the Dane's grimace.

Okay this one he's earned, Denmark acknowledged with a nod and wry smile. He's been watching Norway from the corner of his eye for the last five minutes.

But only because the Norwegian was staring back.

And there was an arctic storm raging in those eyes.

Regardless, Norway was staring at him and it was such an extraordinary thing that Denmark just couldn't help himself. But Sweden's jab reminded him oh so pleasantly about his resolution and he purposefully turned his head away from Norway and onto now speaking Russia.

Okay, not there, the dude was smiling that creepy smile that screamed displeasure.

'You'd think after an almost century he'd stop that 'subtle' act of reminding us we're on his black list but look, it's going steady.' Netherlands murmured jutting something down and Denmark smirked at him.

'I'm just glad I didn't have to fight him this last time, the middle-ages were enough for me and he's mostly forgotten that merry times now.' he whispered back.

'Oh yeah, I kind of don't envy Germany and Japan.' Netherlands chuckled.

'Friggin' great it's all over now. At least for us. The EU was a great idea. This is, like, the longest period of peace we've ever had in here.' Denmark said sighing.

'Oh yeah, that was one of France's best ideas.' Lars admitted.

Their whispering earned them a glare from Germany, who was sitting on the other side of Netherlands, and they shut up in favor of paying attention to what was being said. And good for them because matters currently discussed vividly interested them both.

'Thanks, Germany!' stage whispered the Dane with a smile and the man nodded back. Sweden rolled his eyes and Denmark's smile widened.

So he liked to annoy his friends too, so sue him. That's a friend prerogative!

Then his eyes fell on the man across the table and his good mood dwindled. Norway was looking like someone threatened Iceland's well-being. His eyes were shooting daggers.

Denmark smiled wryly back and turned his gaze on the current speaker. This Meeting was proving to be difficult for all the wrong reasons.

Five hours and one break later he was so hungry he could eat a whole boar in one go and drink literally anything he found. Fortunately today's host thought of everything and the food was nearby, just lying there and waiting to be ate. _Un_fortunately it was another hour before he could taste it.

Finally he was ready to just shove everything haphazardly into his briefcase and make a run for the food. Everyone was standing up and stretching and he was about to push the chair under the table and go when he heard England speaking his name.

He turned and saw the Englishman still going over some papers.

'I need to speak with you about something, can you spare me a minute?' England said tiredly and Denmark couldn't just tell him 'no'.

He did, however, make an apparently hilarious grimace feeling like his stomach was caving in on itself because England made a guilty face and Netherlands laughed patting him on the shoulder.

'Don't worry, I'll save you something.' he said and snorted quietly turning his back to the two and going out after Sweden and Finland.

**/txtbreak/**

Only his pride stopped him from crawling to the dining hall.

England had to talk out a very important cause of economical problems between them and he was glad he stayed. His stomach was killing him though.

Finally he entered the spacious room and at once spotted Prussia. His animated talking was unmistakable. He was with America and Canada, the brothers laughing as he almost spilled his beer all over himself, totally into one of his crazy adventures which he was acting out for them.

Denmark jumped feeling someone pat his arm.

'Here.' he heard Netherlands say and a plate was shoved into his hands. 'Your friends all contributed.'

Ah, now it made sense why it was so huge and so _full._

'Thanks.' Denmark rasped, his parched throat grating unpleasantly. He had no free hand to take a glass and Netherlands rolled his eyes. Then he was being pushed in the direction of one of the tables. The Nordics sat there talking merrily and he gulped but nodded his thanks to the Nation behind him and fell into the chair next to Iceland.

The kid took in his haggard look and lifted a brow pouring him a glass full of beer.

So he could be sweet.

Denmark smiled in gratitude and took a long gulp. The slightly cool liquid ran down his throat and he almost moaned at how good it felt on his throat.

'I see England worked you good!' Finland grinned.

The Dane threw him a venomous look but was too busy shoveling food into his mouth to do much more. Netherlands sat himself in the chair opposite from him, just next to Belgium who snorted into her hand and soon the two were talking happily about one thing or another.

Soon Denmark was finished with his plate and two glasses of beer and just about to begin his third when suddenly a question asked in a certain voice had him almost jumping out of his skin.

'So how was the meeting, Denmark?' Norway said casually with the air of total indifference around him. His eyes were trained on the Dane though, like eagle's eyes boring into it's prey. He finally broke. Denmark's been acting strange and for some reason it bothered him.

'Splendid, of course!' Denmark answered, careful to mask his shock and distrust with enthusiasm.

'Hm, so I saw. You were giggling like a schoolgirl. You were awfully energetic today.' Norway shot back, his eyes growing colder. Denmark took another generous gulp of beer.

'Seems like the key to a good meeting is having fun neighbors.' he said cautiously but smiled at Sweden and Netherlands. 'By the way, Sve, that elbow to the ribs I'm going to feel for the next _week_ man, couldn't you be a tiny bit more considerate? I'll have to train like this!' he whined and Sweden's lips twitched, his brows lifting.

'No.' he answered and Denmark shot him a fake hurt look.

Iceland stood up, his phone in his hand.

'Okay, I'm going to go now. I'm meeting with Hong Kong at the airport and then he's going to show me his place.' he said at their questioning looks.

'That's great, Iceland! Have a good time then!' Finland said and Sweden smiled at him.

'Good catch, kiddo!' Denmark grinned, teasing, and the young nation rolled his eyes.

'You incorrigible old man.' he sniped but the corner of his lips curved in a subtle smile.

'Are you going to sleep at his?' Norway asked, his voice suddenly frosty.

Iceland paused and shot him an incredulous look.

'Yeah. His place may not be as big as yours but there's still lots to see. Not gonna make it in one evening, you know? And before you ask, yes I've got everything I should need, my cell is topped up and charged and you can call me if you need something, _mom_. Please _don't _need anything.' Iceland snapped and went away, waving one last time at the door, Hong Kong having left earlier.

Norway made a sound of displeasure.

'Oh let him be, Norge! At least it's not drugs, not like they could actually harm him anyway.' Denmark said with a laugh putting a hand on his shoulder.

Norway shook his hand off of himself angrily.

'Hands off, you moron!' he snapped and Denmark's eyes narrowed, his lips thinning. He was maybe overly tender one the matter of Norway insulting him but he couldn't help it.

'And don't you tell me how I should treat him. You're not his brother.' Norway went on, not caring about the change of mood.

'Perhaps not but don't forget I've been taking care of him just like you for good two centuries.' he shot back, annoyed.

'That's where he must've taken all those ridiculous ideas from.' Norway snapped and that's where Finland intervened.

'Guys, that's _enough_!' the Finn said forcefully and only now did Denmark notice how awkward and unpleasant the atmosphere at the table had become.

Norway stood, mumbled something about fresh air and going home and left.

Denmark sighed and ran a hand through his wild hair. Then he shot an apologetic look to all his neighbors.

'Sorry for that.' he said morosely.

'It's okay.' Netherlands assured although still a little awkwardly.

'No harm done at all!' Belgium hurried to assure with a warm smile.

The Dane quickly downed the last of his beer and also stood.

'Well, I guess I should be heading home too.' he said. 'You all have a good night. I hope I'll see you soon and sorry for the squabble again.'

That said he gathered his briefcase and nodding goodbye to to America, his brother and Prussia, left the hall.

**/txtbreak/**

**Whew! I hope the new chapter hasn't taken very long. I apologise but tomorrow I've got another exam and I've been practising instead of writing. But this chapter is longer than the previous so I feel guiltless. Yup.**

**So thank you to all the wonderful people who liked and followed and thanks for reviewing, **Randome fangirl droped by**,** Captain Quirky**,** MudCat**,** GothicKitty1313**,** love-child-tokyo**,** Dextra2**,** Miss Akiyata **and lovely** xXWatergirlXx.

**I love feedback ;P See you next time!**


End file.
